Deathworlders Wiki
The galactic bureaucracy of the Interspecies Dominion has long considered it impossible for those planets classified as “Deathworlds” to produce intelligent civilizations. The daily challenges of simply surviving on those disaster-wracked, plague-ridden, predator-haunted hellholes would surely favor base animals driven by instinct, rather than thinking sophonts. The natives of the Class 12 Deathworld known as “Earth”, therefore, come as something of a surprise. It came as a surprise to humanity as well. Without any other reference point but their own deadly home planet, humans had always considered themselves to be physically unimpressive. Not as strong as a bear, not as fast as a cheetah, not as sharp-eyed as a hawk… But in reality, a human being is one of the most dangerous things ever to evolve in the Milky Way galaxy. As a galaxy full of ancient and deadly threats slowly turn their attention towards this anomaly, how will the human race be changed by the revelation that the alien life forms we have long dreamed of meeting, are vastly inferior to us in every way? And how will interstellar society react when an ordinary bartender from Texas can tear the worst monsters in the galaxy limb from limb? Welcome to the Deathworlders Wiki Wiki for The Deathworlders, by /u/Hambone3110, and other authors with their own series set in the same universe. Please note that this wiki is scoped for all spoilers from all canon content. Canon series [[The Deathworlders|'The Deathworlders']]: The main story written by Hambone3110. [[Humans Don't Make Good Pets|'Humans Don't Make Good Pets']]: By guidosbestfriend. Set a few years before The Kevin Jenkins Experience, the story follows an unnamed abductee's adventures through the Dominion-Alliance war. [[Salvage|'Salvage']]: By Rantarian. Follows the never-ending crap-show that is the life of Adrian Saunders. Shenanigans: By Syegone. Join a handful of confused aliens aboard the Never Gonna Let You Down as they witness human shenanigans, and settle in for the hilarious misadventures of unlikely allies. [[Good Training|'Good Training']]: By ctwelve. Details the training of the SOR. [[The Xiù Chang Saga|'The Xiù Chang Saga']]: By hume-reddit. Introduces Xiù Chang and her story of becoming a Gaoian after her abduction. The author has stopped writing but her story is now continued by Hambone in The Deathworlders. [[Missing in Action|'Missing in Action']]: By GoingAnywhereButHere. Four men are on the search for missing human starships but things get out of hand quickly. [[The Lost Minstrel|'The Lost Minstrel']]: By doules1071 . A violin virtuoso and a Gaoian find themselves lost in the galaxy resorting to the power of music to return home. [[Deathworld Origins|'Deathworld Origins']]: By Captainmeta4. The final months of V'straki/Igraen war set into motion the rise of both humanity and the Hierarchy. [[Bolthole Aces|'Bolthole Aces']]: By Paladin3713x. Set during the breakout of the Gaoan war, Two Gaoans try to survive. See the full list of stories for one-shots and non-canonical stories. Things to know * Planetary Classification System * Human * Earth * List of technologies * Abbreviations * Call Signs Latest activity Category:Browse